Old Flame Burns Again
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Ben finally meets his wife's college roommate, Bella. He knows some of Angela and Bella's past, but he's about to get a first-hand look. Originally published in the Smut U Yearbook
1. Chapter 1

"Angela?" a voice called from across the restaurant.

My wife, Angela, turned her head in the direction of the voice. I looked at the mahogany-haired beauty as well.

"Oh my God, Bella?" Angela cried, rising from her chair and meeting her old friend in the middle. "You haven't changed a bit! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Phoenix?"

"I am. I'm here for a week-long conference. Just a minute." Bella stepped quickly back to the table she had been sitting at and picked up her bag.

I raised my eyebrows at Ang, who bobbed on her toes, grinning madly. I hadn't seen her so excited in months. She was beautiful, with her brown eyes shining, and dark waves bouncing. Her cheeks were flushed as well, reminding me of what I knew of her friend.

Angela had been so reluctant to tell me, which wasn't surprising given the values instilled by her preacher father. Still, it had been obvious on our wedding night that she'd had some experience prior to me.

I had heard Bella's name many times before that uncomfortable conversation. Angela and Bella had gotten into and out of all manner of scrapes over their four years as roommates while attending the University of Washington. I met Angela a short while later, when she moved to Tacoma for work, but had never met the infamous Bella, the friend who had shared more than a room with my wife.

She was sure I would hate her and annul the marriage if she told me. It had taken me days to convince her that if she could accept my ex-girlfriends, I could be at least as open-minded. I hadn't really expected her to be a virgin, even when she asked to wait until the wedding. I'd proposed so quickly, it wasn't hard at all to wait the extra months.

I was surprised to learn it had been Bella. Angela insisted that she loved me and sex with me. She had never been interested in any woman besides Bella, and she had left that part of her life in Seattle, in their dorm room.

Seeing her now, glowing at the prospect of spending time with her friend, her former lover, I became jealous, insecure. She was my wife, the love of my life.

I took a deep breath and repeated those two sentiments. She wasn't seeking Bella, although they continued to keep in touch over the years, exchanging monthly emails.

Angela hugged her friend, and I eased further when it was the same hug she gave my mother or her cousin.

"Bella, this is Ben. Ben, meet Bella. I'm so glad to finally introduce the two of you."

I pushed up my glasses before rising to take Bella's hand. She wore simple slacks and a blouse, but her flat stomach and shapely legs were not hidden by either.

"Wonderful to meet you, Ben."

"And you, Bella." Her hand gave a solid grip although it was slender. "Please join us," I offered, pulling out a third chair for her. Angela was still bubbling with happiness, and I would do anything to keep her so.

"Thanks. Are you celebrating?" she asked, indicating the bottle of champagne. A waiter took notice and brought her a glass, filling it as he did.

"Ben was just promoted. He's heading IT at Looman's now." Angela beamed at me, making me feel warm in return.

"That's great news, Ben. Congrats." She lifted her glass to me and I tapped mine to it with a clink. Bella's smile was warm. It was easy to see why Angela liked her. Like my wife, she was kindhearted, conscious of others and their feelings.

"Thank you. You're here for work?" I asked.

She sipped her champagne and nodded. "A writer's conference."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Angela demanded.

Bella laughed. "Because I didn't know I was until last week. I thought Edward and I were going to Montreal, but his plans changed, so I snuck this in."

"It's so good to see you!" I really couldn't recall seeing Angela this excited, except maybe when I had proposed. Yes, this was still second to that, thankfully.

"How long are you here?" Angela asked as a busboy cleared our plates.

I touched Bella's arm gently. "Did you get a chance to eat?" I noticed our waiter headed our way.

"The week," she answered Angela. "Um, no, Ben, I didn't." She placed an order and I asked for another bottle of champagne.

I was a little left out as the ladies reminisced and updated each other on acquaintances I wasn't familiar with. I learned that Bella was seeing Edward, a long-time crush. They were still casual, this trip to Montreal being their first step into something more.

"I swear, he's more of a prude than you, Angela."

I felt my skin flush and Angela tittered nervously. Bella was quick to notice, but unsure what to say. "I mean... he'll probably want to wait till we're married, too."

Angela let out another nervous laugh.

Bella's expression fell. "That's assuming he ever wants to marry me."

"Bella?" Angela asked, worry creasing her brow. "Did something happen?"

She brightened falsely. "No, just an inconvenient coincidence."

"I'm sure that's what it is," I told her. "He'd be nuts not to snap up someone like you. I'm surprised you aren't married already." I put my hand on hers and she smiled at me. She still sighed, pushing away her empty plate.

"He's right, Bella," Angela agreed.

"That's exactly why I proposed to Ang. I wasn't about to risk missing my chance." I took my wife's hand now, her left, across the table, stroking my thumb over her ring.

Angela squeezed Bella's free hand and we all relaxed a little into our chairs.

We said goodnight to Bella as she joined her writer friends in their cab.

"I'll call you," she told Angela, hugging her again. Then, to my surprise, she was hugging me. "Thanks for being so good to her," she whispered in my ear.

The next night Angela headed out to meet Bella near her hotel. I tried not to let my imagination get away with me, but it was hard.

On the one hand, I was jealous of Bella and the very intimate relationship she'd had with my wife. On the other, I was glad to see Angela so happy. The idea of Bella's hands on my wife both enraged and aroused me. I went to bed early, hoping to rid myself of the images.

Instead they got worse. I groaned, covering my face. What were they doing? Did I want to know?

I pulled on a robe and sat at the computer, playing a shooter to try to distract myself. I got shot a lot.

"Ben? You didn't have to wait up."

I ran to wrap my arms around Angela. She stiffened at my abruptness and then went limp.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," she said through tears.

Angela was my height and a little more. Her head sagged lower than mine now, and I took her cheeks in my hands, kissing her.

"No, I'm so glad you told me. I just worried..."

"What?" she interrupted, "that I'd leave you for her?"

I shook my head, but my denial was weak.

"I love _you_, Ben. Bella and I... well, I wouldn't have done that with anyone else. But I'm _your_ wife." Her eyes were intent, honest.

I hugged her again. "I know."

I let go and sat down, running my hands through my hair and taking off my glasses. "I haven't been able to get the two of you out of my head all night."

Angela pulled me out of the chair. "Come to bed. Let me show you."

I smiled. "You don't need to do that."

"Who said anything about needing to?" she asked with a grin. She noticed my hard-on. "You were thinking about us?" she asked.

I frowned and groaned quietly. She continued to lead me to the bedroom until I was sitting on the bed. She knelt in front of me.

"I thought about it too." She pulled my robe apart, exposing me. "I think I'm still hot for Bella." She stroked me as the jealousy warred with the lust. "I think I'd love to feel her tongue on my neck again. Her hands on my breasts."

I groaned at the images she gave, ones that had already gone through my head. She licked the tip of me and I hissed. "It's all right to think about it."

"Just think?" I asked, my voice husky.

"I've only thought about it." I heard the longing in her voice.

"But you want it," I confirmed, putting my hand on her neck under her hair.

She looked away, the answer clear in her expression. "I have you," she said, meeting my eyes again. "And Bella has Edward, or will have Edward. I'm not so greedy as to ask for more."

"Could I be there?" I whispered, barely willing to admit the thought to myself.

Her eyes went wide and she backed away a little. "Would you want to be?"

I nodded, a knot in my throat. I fought it back enough to speak. "I'd want to... know what she does to you, with you."

She kissed me gently. "I don't know what Bella will say, but I would like that. Very, very much. I've missed her." She started. "Not like that! It's just been so long since I've seen her. Heard her voice, seen her smile." Angela's smile turned dreamy and I knew exactly what she meant. I felt the same the few times either of us had to go out of town on business. We missed the sex, but we missed the person more.

"I know." I pulled her closer and kissed her again. I moved to break it, but she pressed forward, kissing me more deeply. Her hand found me again, and I gasped against her mouth.

"I love you, Ben," she murmured against my lips. I worked to remove her clothes while she continued to stroke me, until finally I had her on the bed with me, also naked.

"You're sure?" she asked me.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Yes, Ang. I know you love me. I love you too, silly. That's why I love seeing you happy. Do you know how bright you looked tonight? How wonderful? My heart ached to look at you. If just _seeing _Bella can do that..." I let the thought hang and she giggled, rolling on top of me, her favorite position.

"Well, maybe we can see what Bella can do to you," she teased.

I froze. I hadn't considered that possibility.

"Oh, Ben, you were going to just watch?" she seemed a little hurt.

"I... I hadn't thought it all through. What...?" I was really sailing without a rudder.

"Don't worry about it." She leaned over me and kissed me, not breaking our connection. "We'll figure it out, just like we always do."

I smiled as her hair curtained around me. My ex-girlfriends were few and my experience sparse. Her time with Bella was actually most of what we had to go on when we first met in the bedroom. We stumbled through, figuring out what we each liked or didn't like. We would do the same again, assuming Bella didn't run screaming and never speak to Angela again.

"You're sure this won't screw up your friendship?" I asked her, even as she began riding me.

She chuckled, slowing. "No. I don't think so. Not any more than telling you about her screwed up our marriage. If she says no, I won't bring it up again. Easy peasy."

I put my hand to her hip, guiding her to lean back, exposing her clit. "Easy peasy," I echoed, flicking it and making her gasp.

333

Angela spent the next night with Bella as well. She wasn't out as late and came home while I was still programming a flash game.

She came to where I sat and kissed my cheek. I saved my file and turned to her.

"How's it coming?" she asked.

I shrugged. I'd spun my wheels most of the night, finding errors in every other new line I wrote. "You?"

She smiled. "Would you mind if Bella joined us tomorrow for supper?"

"Not at all." I turned my chair, pulling her into my lap. I kissed her collar bone where it peeked out of her shirt. "It went well?" I asked.

"She's interested." I felt Angela practically vibrating.

"I'm glad."

"She's interested that you're interested."

That caught my attention. "Really?"

Angela nodded, pushing my glasses up on my head before pressing her forehead to mine. "She wants to see what you do to me, too."

I groaned into her mouth, stiffening at the thought of what Bella and I did to Angela. I was liking what Bella's appearance was doing for my sex life.

I teased Angela slowly, through her clothes, brushing her nipples and stroking up her thighs as we kissed. "Ben," she whispered, thrusting her fingers inside my waistband and cupping my hip.

I stood, lifting her with me. She turned, hooking her legs over my hips. We continued to kiss as I stumbled from my computer chair to one in the dining room, one without arms. My fingers spread her open at the same time I pulled her to me.

I sat heavily and she fell atop me, giggling. Her forehead was still pressed to mine. I unfastened her pants as she did the same with my fly. "I need to lose some weight," she teased.

"I need to weight-lift," I replied with a chuckle, knowing neither of us needed or would do any such thing.

My finger traced the damp cotton covering her crotch. She sucked in a breath, closing her eyes. She swung her leg down and slipped her pants and panties off. Then she started rubbing herself on my boxers.

"Ang," I groaned. I cupped one breast and one hip, shifting her slightly to the side, spreading her even wider. My hand slid down from her breast to her lips, my fingers spreading the wetness and sliding into her.

"Ungh," she grunted, tilting her hips onto my fingers. I continued to slide my thumb over her, while she pulled me out of my shorts.

She slid up and forward, sitting on me. "Yes," she murmured before pumping her hips. I grabbed them and shifted my weight down in the chair before pressing her down with each thrust. I brushed her clit.

Her movements lost their rhythm and I rubbed harder, feeling her tightening on me. I came hard inside her, heat throbbing through me, panting.

I caught my breath quickly and shifted her weight to my arms, sliding from her. I kissed her as I stumbled to our room. I laid her with her hips barely on the bed.

Dropping my pants and pulling off my socks, I sunk to my knees between her thighs. I ran my tongue over her slit, gaping and glistening. She squeaked as I lapped at her still sensitive clit. I let my fingers play inside her, waiting for my stamina to return.

"There, Ben, right there." I rubbed a little harder, a little faster. I loved when she told me what to do. It had taken me a full month to give her a proper orgasm. It didn't help that she'd let me think the wonderful squeezes she'd given me were the peak I was aiming for. She was so timid, so worried about hurting my feelings, that she hadn't gotten off in a full month.

That first orgasm had been eye-opening. If I'd gotten my exes there, they didn't hit their climax like Angela did.

She hadn't hit it yet tonight, either, but I had just gotten hard again. I stood up, lifting her legs the few inches needed for me to slip into her. I was pressed hard against her pelvis, plunging deep enough to hit resistance.

"Oh, yes," she cried, her hands going to her hair as I pumped in and out of her. She was coming this time, her fingers finding her clit to set herself off. Her gasps turned into a string of high pitched squeaks as her hips bobbed and twisted in my grip.

I held her, not moving, letting her wind down. Just when she had, I started pumping again.

"God," she moaned. "I thought you came."

"Nope," I said with a grin.

She braced on her elbows so I could see her smile, her shining eyes. She licked her bright lips, and I wanted to kiss her.

I leaned forward, and she stretched as much as she could, her tummy bunching. Our lips met, and she gripped my neck to keep from falling back to the bed. I dropped one thigh to take some strain from her lower back; she didn't look comfortable.

We both gasped as her leg fell, the shape of her changing around me. I was deeper without moving and I twitched inside her, knowing I couldn't thrust further.

She started squeaking again. God, I loved that sound. It was so happy. The screams in porn films often sounded painful, but this was the same squeak she gave when she laughed loud and long. I came again inside her and lifted her hips, sliding her up the bed before grabbing a cloth from the bathroom. I passed it to her, flopping onto the pillows.

She wiped herself, folded it, and gave me a quick swipe before tossing it in the hamper.

"Nothing but net," I murmured, pulling her into my side as she giggled. It was an old joke, but she still laughed at it.

We both passed out quickly.

333

Bella arrived shortly after we got home from work. She had brought some of the ingredients for the fajitas she and Angela made. After dinner and _cervezas, _Angela brought lemons, shot glasses and a bottle of tequila to the table.

"No, Angel, bad idea," Bella argued, shaking her head.

"Why not? We haven't done this since college." She started cutting the lemons into wedges.

"You have had tequila since college," I argued with a snort. She'd done shots with me in Mexico just a few months ago.

"Truth or Dare," Angela told me with a smirk.

"Yeah, the really sick and twisted version," Bella continued to protest. "Tequila makes everything sick and twisted. It should be a deadly sin or something."

"Shut up and shoot, Swan," Angela said, licking Bella's hand and shaking on salt. I prepped my own as Bella kept shaking her head. "You're going to go first if you're the last to shoot," she warned, pouring an ounce for each of us.

Bella pulled hers close. As soon as we each had one, she shot. I was the last to pull the lemon wedge from my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut against the sourness. I pulled my glasses off, wiping my eyes, which were watering.

Angela chuckled at me, patting my shoulder. "Sorry, Hun, truth or dare?"

I licked my still salty lips. "Truth," I spluttered.

"Bella, why don't you ask?"

"Um... What was your first thought when Angela told you about her and me."

"Whoa, this is the sick and twisted version," I muttered. "That's the _first_ question? Where do they go from here?"

"Your pants," Angela answered, giggling as the alcohol hit her system.

"Yeah," I muttered, "first thought." I tried to remember; they had been racing. "Well, at least he wasn't bigger than me."

Both ladies burst laughing. Angela pounded her feet on the floor, tipping her head back. Bella folded her arms on the table and laughed into them. "No, I'm not bigger than you. Too funny."

"Next shot!" Angela declared pouring them out.

"What?" I asked in amazement. "We don't each ask before the next round?"

"Yeah, Angel, don't make us all sick before we get to have fun," Bella agreed. "You pick, Ben."

Hmmm, which one. "Angela, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" she shouted, then covered her mouth. "How many beers did I have?"

"Three," I told her. "You're going under the table first." Bella laughed with me at that. "This isn't much of a _dare_, but kiss Bella. Tongue preferred," I said with a stupid smile.

Angela stuck hers out at me.

"Nope, doesn't count," I told her. Bella laughed again, grabbing Angela's chin and turning it to her. I watched the two kiss. Their lips were both gentle. Somehow, I expected it to be more forceful, pushing each other on, but it wasn't. It was sweet. And there was tongue exchanged.

Angela sighed when the kiss broke. "I forgot how good these are. Of course, I like you better sweet than sour," she teased, squirting lemon on her friend.

"Heh, find me something sweeter to suck," she retorted.

"Don't look at me," I joked, and they both laughed.

"Truth or Dare, Bella?" I asked.

"Um..." she paused a while, looking from Angela to me. "Damn tequila T or D. Truth, go." She closed her eyes, obviously scared of what we would ask.

I looked to Angela and shrugged. She bit her lip thinking. "Go for broke," she muttered quietly before speaking up. "Do you want Ben's dick?"

I choked on air, very glad I wasn't drinking anything. "What kind of question is that?" I asked my wife.

"A tequila T or D one," Bella answered with a groan. "Screw you, Angel. Screw you. Yes. I want a dick. Fucking Edward..." She muttered the last bit, pouring another shot for herself.

"Aww, Bella, I didn't mean to hit a nerve." Angela rubbed Bella's shoulder as the shorter woman slammed her shot.

"He gets me so worked up, and then it's home to the toys. Ugh, never mind. Round two. I already had mine, neener neener."

"You cheat," Angela complained, but got ready to race me. "Ready?"

"Go," I said, licking, shooting and sucking. I spat my lemon at her.

"Ewww! Ben!" she complained while I laughed. "Fine, I take Truth this time."

I had all sorts of questions to ask, but Bella beat me to the punch. "Was this threesome thing your idea or Ben's?"

Wow, tequila T or D was cutthroat.

"Mine. When Ben said he had been thinking about us, he was thinking of just watching."

Bella shivered. "No offense, Ben, but no way. That would be creepy. At least join in the action." She smiled at me now. "I don't want a nose in my crotch unless the tongue is working."

"Bella!" Angela shrieked, scandalized.

"What? Yours will do fine." I noticed a flush in Bella's cheeks. The alcohol had definitely hit her system as well.

"Since you asked, Bella, Truth or Dare?" I asked her.

"Dare."

"Suck Ben off," Angela said immediately.

"Hey, wait a minute," I argued. "Don't I get a say in here?" It should have been my turn to offer the Dare.

"Fine," Angela flounced. "Just make it good. None of this _kissing_ nonsense again."

I closed my eyes, trying to think of something. "Strip tease," I finally came up with.

"Oh yeah, good one, Ben." Angela jumped up to the stereo. "Let me get you some music, Bella."

"You suck," Bella told me while Angela was out of earshot. "Did she tell you I can't dance?"

I laughed now. Angela had told me about Bella's ineptitude on the dance floor. "I'd forgotten, but yes. Shake it, Swan."

She shook her head and flipped me off. It was only the second time I'd seen Bella Swan, but from all Angela's stories, and just a few hours in her presence, it was like we'd been friends forever. She knew as much about me, I was certain.

Angela actually cued up Hawksley Workman's _Striptease_. I didn't think she was sober enough to find that and would just pick something to dance to.

Bella looked at us. "What is this?" She pointed to the speaker.

"Hawksley. I had to have it," Angela said. "Stop stalling. Strip."

Bella frowned. She crossed her arms and Angela raised her brow. "Are you declining the dare?"

"Fine." She twirled her hips once pulling her shirt quickly over her head.

"Tease, Bella. Strip _tease._ You can do better than this," Angela taunted her.

She sighed and came back to me at the table. I was a little surprised when she bent in front of me, her ass less than an inch from my knees. She slipped her socks off while bent double and straightened, flipping her hair in my face. I was a little startled, but Bella wasn't deterred. She reached up to unclip her bra and slid it slowly down each arm. She turned, holding the undergarment to her chest, giving me a great view of her cleavage. She nudged my feet apart to stand between my knees as she straightened fully, her breasts just below my eyes as she pulled the lacy fabric away.

I licked my lips, feeling aroused and awkward. Her breasts were a little larger than Ang's, her nipples pinker and much smaller. I raised a hand without thinking, but Bella turned before I could cop a feel. I felt the hair in my face and sank back with a sigh. Angela was giggling, obviously enjoying both Bella's show and my discomfort. Bella's back was to me again as she unfastened her pants, but she bent double as lowered them, still between my knees. She wore a thong that left me a full view of her flawless asscheeks. She held her hands to her thighs and looked over her shoulder. "Like the view?" she asked.

"Yes," I croaked, and both ladies laughed.

"Well, no fair if I'm the only one naked. Cue it up again, Angel, let's see what your man can do."

Angela clapped her hands before running back to the stereo. She came and pulled me from my chair even as Bella sat back in hers.

"Need another?" Bella asked me, pouring a shot as Angela sat in my place.

"Yeah, hit me." I took the glass, but Angela jumped in.

"Body shot!" She snagged the salt and licked Bella's neck, making her jump. After the salt she took the shot from me and squeezed Bella's breasts together to hold it. Bella sighed and put the lemon in her mouth.

I met my wife's eye, but she was serious, and excited. I did the shot anyway, feeling odd the whole time. Once again I spat the wedge at Angela.

"Ack! Stop that."

Bella laughed. "You're getting set up for the next shot, Angel. Just so you know." She turned back to me. "Well, let's see it, Ben. Strip tease for us, baby," she quoted the lyric and I laughed.

I had never stripped for anyone, even Angela. Usually I just dumped my clothes on the floor and returned to her; she didn't _watch_ me do it. I swivelled my hips, lifting my shirt to show my belly. The girls stroked my ego, whistling. It made me laugh and relax. I wished I could do the muscle-man thing and tear my shirt, but I loved my geek cred tee, and I wasn't sure I could if I tried. Instead I opened my pants a little, tracing the line of hair down my abdomen to my shorts.

I was rewarded again with hoots. I turned as I pulled my shirt off, and heard whimpers. I turned back confused.

"Yeah!" Bella cried. "Take it all off!"

Angela smacked her arm as they both laughed.

I pulled down one hip, then the other, alternating, exposing my pale skin.

"That's my nerd-boy!" Angela cheered.

I blushed and let go of my pants. They fell to my ankles. She didn't often call me that, and never in front of anyone else.

Bella hooted again and I came to myself. I was standing in nothing but my boxers, in which my erection was now tenting.

"Take it off!"

"Says she who is full clothed," Bella nudged Angela. "Get up there and do your worst."

Angela could dance. She had long straight limbs that held line and point as she straightened and flourished. Her grace was emphasized as more and more skin revealed more and more of her musculature, her poise. She twirled, sliding articles down arms. She kicked, pulling pants down legs. Bella and I didn't chant or taunt, we just watched, entranced.

"You know how lucky you are?" Bella asked.

I nodded, unable to speak. Angela spun one last time, coming to rest in front of me. Of all of us, she was the only one completely nude.

"Shall I offer you another drink?" she asked.

Bella swept the spilled salt from the table and grabbed Angela's arm. "Lay back, Angel."

Once she was on the table I licked her navel, shaking salt around it. The shooter balanced on her pubic bone with the lemon pinned between her thighs.

"Drink up, Bella."

Bella looked at me, unsure. "I had the last one," I reminded her.

She grinned and licked Angela's belly, circling her navel twice. Tequila slopped over the shot glass as Ang twitched. Bella tipped the shot down her throat and I took the glass from her lips. She bit into the lemon and pressed the cool rind into Angela, shaking her head from side to side.

Angela laughed. "Tickles... stop... eeek!" she shrieked.

I leaned over and licked one of her nipples.

"Oh, game over?" I heard Bella ask, just before Angela moaned. I lifted my head to see Bella crouched between my wife's legs, her tongue flicking.

"Looks like. The bed might be more comfortable though," I offered.

"Yes, please." Angela seemed to be sliding off the tabletop.

Bella laughed and slipped off her thong. "Sounds good. Ben?" she asked before snapping her underwear at me. Angela squeaked with laughter. I grimaced and yanked down my shorts, kicking them up into Bella's face.

"Wow, nerd-boy," Bella murmured.

I flushed again at the nickname. It wasn't embarrassing or even suggestive, it was just something between Ang and I. I looked down, unsure what she was referring to. I wasn't overly large, not compared to the guys in high school anyway. I was pale and skinny, too much time in a desk. There was a smattering of hair on my belly, but my chest was bare. Was I dripping or something? No.

"Go ahead," Angela said, pushing Bella forward.

She stood in front of me, looking as nervous as I felt. My dick dipped, losing rigidity and slid over Bella's stomach. Her eyes closed for a moment. She hooked my elbow in hers and guided me to the bedroom. Angela ran ahead of us, flopping on the bed.

"So, who gets her first?" I asked Bella.

"You, obviously. I get her while you recharge."

That was obvious. Angela's eyes widened at both of us, suddenly realizing that she was going to be the center of attention.

How to start? "Ang?" I called to her, standing at the edge of the bed. She shuffled over, sitting at the foot. I didn't have to ask, she somehow knew what I wanted. She wrapped one hand around me and stroked gently, making me fully hard again. Then she took my tip in her mouth and began licking and sucking. I held her head, not pushing or pulling, just stroking her ear, her cheek, pushing her hair out of her way.

I gasped when I felt another tongue, this on my nipple. I opened my eyes to see Bella standing beside me. She had her mouth on my chest and her hand on Angela's, fondling and twisting one of her nipples.

Bella's hand found the small of my back now. I lifted my arm out of the curve of hers and wrapped it around her shoulders. She moved her mouth over my ribs, down my hip. Then she turned, slipping between Angela's thighs.

Angela cried around me as Bella licked her; Ang's eyes rolled back and I lost it. I groaned as I my seed shot in her mouth. She swallowed as she moaned again.

"God, that was good," Angela murmured.

"Good," Bella said lifting her head. "Now where are your toys?"

"What?" Angela was shocked.

"Dildo. Where?"

"I don't have..."

"Bottom drawer." I pointed to the night stand.

Angela's eyes were wide on mine. She'd never admitted to her _stash_.

I shrugged. "I found it by accident. I was looking for my passport."

I heard a buzzing and saw Bella holding the silver bullet. "Yes, this'll work."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Angela asked me.

"Why didn't you?" I replied with a grin.

She looked away, ashamed.

"Hey, don't feel bad." I pulled her face back to mine. "I'm not always here the second you need me."

"You aren't..."

"No," I interrupted her. "I'm not. Now that we've aired the fact, I plan on using it myself at times like these." I flopped my member on her thigh; it was starting to stiffen again, barely.

She chuckled quietly. "You don't have to."

"Ugh, you are such a martyr, Angela. Let him fuck you," Bella complained, pushing Angela down by the shoulders.

"Bella!" Angela hated the word _fuck._ And given that Bella hadn't really used it before now, I figured she was doing what I did, trying to get Ang's back up. I fought a laugh. "And you're hardly one to talk. What have you forgone for your precious Edward?" she shot back.

Bella's eyes narrowed. Angela had struck that nerve again.

"Easy," I whispered to Bella, rubbing her back. "He's not here."

She smiled at me. "Thanks," she whispered before crawling over my wife. "Here it comes, Miss Prim-and-proper," Bella warned just before pressing the dildo to my wife.

"It's... I'm not..." Angela squirmed, the toy not finding purchase.

"Not this one?" Bella reached into my lap where I was still sitting near her. She squeezed and stroked me, accelerating the process. She rubbed the fake dick on my wife's clit, making her twist.

"No," Angela complained.

Bella let me go with a smirk; I was ready again. It seemed so quick. She shifted out of the way as she said, "Try this then."

I found Angela's entrance and pushed into her, my still slick dick sliding in easily where the dry toy had not.

"Oh!" She arched. "Ben?" She was surprised, too.

I rolled, pulling her up atop me. "You like?" I asked.

"Mmmm," she moaned, settling on me.

My hands were on her hips but she pulled one hand behind her. I brushed Bella's hip where she must have been sitting.

It was a stretch. I grabbed Angela's hips and slid us so I could rest my back on the headboard. Now I could reach around her easily, and I did, my fingers tracing the crack of her ass and making her shiver on me.

"Yes," she whispered. Then she leaned back and grabbed the dildo, putting it in my hand. "Hop on, Bella." Angela smiled at her friend over her shoulder.

Bella scrambled over, pulling the lube from the drawer and I felt part of the glob hit my hand. Then she was astride me as well, behind my wife, her hands reaching around Angela, cupping her breasts. Angela's hands were roaming my chest and stomach and she leaned over to kiss me. The two bobbed in sync, and I felt the whole bed shift with us. Bella's hand drifted down to tease Angela's clit. Our kiss broke as she leaned back into Bella.

Bella was able to concentrate far too well on my wife. I started moving the toy inside her, twisting and pumping as she rode. She groaned and I saw her head fall to Ang's shoulder.

"Oh, that's it. Come on, Angel. Go." Bella grabbed Angela's hips and started forcing them forward and back. "Keep going," she told me, finding my eye around Angela's arm. "Drop it, do her."

I only half-obeyed. I thrust up into Angela, but kept my hand on the toy in Bella. It moved with me.

"Yes," Angela hissed. She started squeaking and I chuckled, focusing on the toy as my wife's orgasm was underway.

"Ugh," Bella grunted, and I felt her thighs tighten on my hand. She might not have as full a peak as my wife, but she wouldn't go unrewarded.

Angela continued to squeak and I felt liquid on my hips. My eyes widened in shock. Had she just peed on me? It didn't smell like it.

Ang collapsed onto my shoulder, panting. Bella pulled me the rest of the way from her and starting sucking my still hard dick.

"Oh," I cried in shock.

Bella didn't stop though, fondling my balls as she cleaned me.

"I didn't know you could do that, Bella," Angela teased when she had breath.

Bella stroked me, removing her mouth just long enough to say, "It's not my speciality, I admit."

"Are you okay?" I asked Angela. "Did you... pee?" I was still confused. My balls tightened as Bella sucked especially hard. I relaxed a little after I came in her mouth.

"Angela!" Bella scolded. "You've never squirted on him?"

She hung her head. "No."

Bella shook her head. "Well turn around and let me show him how."

Angela's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

Bella slapped her ass. "Go on. How else is he going to find out?"

Angela swallowed and pushed off from me, turning to face the foot of the bed. Bella lay outside Ang's legs and motioned for me to get between them. She took the toy that had fallen from her and pressed it into Angela. She squeaked a little, bending her knees and propping up her ass.

"That's it, lovely view," Bella said with a smile.

"Shut it, Swan."

Bella laughed. I had the impression this was their old joke.

"Now, Ben, I don't know how _you_ are going to do it, but this will give you the idea." She started pumping the dildo, angling it as she did. I could see how it rubbed more on one side of Angela than the other. Bella started playing with her clit, too, and Ang's ass began to circle. "There. And then... Give me your hand." I did and she put it to Angela's pelvis, where it felt as though it were protruding. Did it hurt?

I met Bella's eyes and she laughed. "Trust me! Ready? Hold on, Angel, just a little longer."

Angela was almost whimpering as she squeaked, her butt still making circles, rocking on the dildo.

"Now." Bella pulled the toy and warm clear liquid hit my nose and eyes. Bella fell on her back, laughing madly.

Angela looked at me through her legs. Her face was glowing. "Oh, Bella, you didn't," she said around giggles. "I'm sorry, Ben."

I wiped my face and rose to one foot and one knee. I had to try that.

"What?" Angela asked, but it was muffled as she buried her face in the blankets.

I wrapped one hand under her, trying to tell if I was hitting the right spot. The other ran over her shining, sweat-slicked back. Her panting filled my ears, followed by Bella's. The buzzing from earlier sounded again, and I turned my head to see Bella trying to work the dildo and hold the vibrator.

I took my hand from Ang's back to hold the stem of the fake dick, letting her grind on it. I twisted my wrist, trying to do the same in reverse on Bella. Angela started squeaking just as I was sure I had gotten the angle right for Bella. I held still as Ang's entire body began shaking and jerking. She shook right off me, continuing to orgasm as she rolled over.

"Oh, oh, oh," she moaned between squeaks. Bella wasn't far behind her. I leaned to grab the vibrator control, increasing the speed.

Bella's orgasm was much lower than Angela's, grunting and huffing, but I felt her liquid on my hand just as I had Angela's. Apparently, I was a fast learner, or the girls were excellent teachers. Either way, I liked it.

Angela lay looking to Bella who was still shaking off the last of her climax. I tried not to be too smug, but it was hard. "You still want it, Bella? Ben didn't come yet."

The smugness faded quickly.

"Yeah. Gimme a sec." Bella jumped up and stumbled back to her slacks in the other room. She came back with a condom. "I'm on the pill, but I_ really_ can't risk getting pregnant."

I completely understood that. Angela and I weren't planning on having kids for another year or two, but we wouldn't be sad if an accident happened. Bella would have a really hard time explaining that to her crush.

She slid the condom on me where I laid back on the pillows. Angela rested her head on my shoulder, holding me up for Bella. I looked to her. "You're sure about this?" I asked my wife. I was about to fuck another woman.

"Yes. I'm good," she said with a kiss for me.

I looked to Bella next. "And you?"

"I think so." She didn't sound certain either, but she was already positioning herself over me. "I haven't had a real one in so long, I think I've forgotten what it feels like." She slid down. "Oh, right. Mmmmm." Her eyes closed and her tongue peeked out to touch her top lip.

She leaned down over me, sliding her hips up and back. She kissed my collarbone before looking up to my face again. Her lips were a little way from mine and we exchanged an awkward peck. I cocked my head very slightly to Angela, still on my shoulder. We'd both rather be kissing her.

Bella twisted and her mouth met Ang's. Angela giggled sitting up. I pulled her over, astride my face. I couldn't see any longer, but I felt Bella's bucking, heard their sloppy kissing between gasps, and tasted Angela's arousal.

"Oh, ungh, Edward," Bella moaned. Then she froze up. Seconds later she was shuddering and I heard a sob.

"Oh, Bella, baby," Angela soothed, holding her friend to her breast. I lifted first Angela's leg, then Bella's sliding out from beneath them. With a little shifting we were all lying down, Angela still holding Bella to her while I stroked her back.

She sobbed quietly. "I... I don't know... he isn't..."

"Shhhh, Sweetie. Take your time. You can tell us," Angela assured her.

I stroked her hair, not wanting to interrupt Angela's voice; it would be more familiar than mine.

"What is he going to say?" she whimpered. "He won't want me anymore."

I let out a long sigh. She was just like Angela.

My wife met my eyes and smiled at me. "If he really loves you, Bella, he will. Ben not only forgave me, he let me have this."

"Yeah, but that's Ben. He's obviously amazing." Bella's voice was still broken and thick with tears.

My eyes went wide with surprise. I was amazing? "Bella, Angela's right. You have to tell him. For one thing, he deserves to know about your past. For another, if he can't accept your past, he doesn't deserve you. _You _are amazing, Bella. And if Edward is half the man you think he is, he knows that. He isn't going to let you go because you loved your roommate in college."

"But what about you?" she whispered.

She had me there. "I think you should tell him. Tell him what you need. God knows I've begged Angela to do that enough."

She chuckled. "I thought I was, without being crude. Oh, Ben, you still didn't..." She turned to me now, grabbing my semi-hard-on.

I waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I'm more worried about you. Are you sure you're all right?" I hugged her now, stroking her back.

"Yes," she sighed.

Angela curled into her back. The moment past, I lay limp again. I held Bella for a few minutes until I heard quiet snoring. I looked down to see both ladies with eyes closed, fast asleep. I chuckled to myself before getting up for a quick shower.

3333

Angela and I waited with Bella at her gate. When her flight started to board, we all rose. She hugged Angela first. "I've missed you, Angel. We need to keep in better touch."

"Definitely, Bella. I love you."

"I love you too, Angel." They shared a quick peck before Bella hugged me.

"Thank you, Ben. For being so good to her, so good for her. I hope Edward is half as good to me."

I stroked her hair and back. "If he isn't, throw him back. I'm not that special," I said with a chuckle.

"Yes, you are," Angela whispered in my ear, taking my hand as I released Bella.

"Just remember to invite us to the wedding," I teased.

Bella laughed. "Well, of course. I'll need my bridesmaid, won't I?" She hugged Angela one more time before joining the line at the gate.

Angela put her arm around my waist and I did the same, our heads touching. "I love you. Thank you."

I kissed her forehead, stretching slightly to do so. "What kind of nerd-boy would I be if I didn't let you have one last fling?"

She smiled and giggled. "Now take me home, nerd-boy."

A/N: Squirting. Yes, it happens. Want to learn how? .com/15878 There ya go. Thank you to PTB betas TwiMarti and MosCorner for their work on this piece. Thank you for helping classrooms in need by purchasing our yearbook!


	2. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
